Fans
by M9
Summary: Boromir macht interessante Entdeckungen.


Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Figuren gehören Tolkien, Jackson oder der Allgemeinheit (ihr werdet wissen, welche das sind. ;-)) Verdienen tu ich nix daran, dafür hatte ich ne Menge Spaß beim schreiben des Ganzen.

Zur Entstehung: Habt ihr euch beim gucken der Filme auch schon mal gefragt, wie gewisse Herrschaften es trotz der unwegsamsten Wildnis schaffen wie frisch aus der Reinigung auszusehen? Hier habt ihr die Antwort. -g- Viel Spaß dabei!

* * *

**Fans**

Boromir traute seinen Augen nicht. Gerade hatte er sich ein stilles Plätzchen im Wald gesucht, um sein ‚Geschäft' zu erledigen, als er _seltsame_ Geräusche vernommen hatte. Neugierig wie er war – außerdem konnte es ja immer sein, daß ein Feind anrückte und da war es besser, umso früher Bescheid zu wissen, was Sache war – hatte er sich angeschlichen und nun sah er Gandalf, umringt von einer kleinen Schar Frauen im mittleren Alter, die eifrig seinen Umhang bürsteten und seinen Zauberstab polierten und zu seinen Füßen saßen ein paar Kinder, die ihm mit großen Augen anstaunten und begeistert von den kleinen Tricks waren, die er vorführte.

Er beobachtete das Schauspiel von seinem Versteck hinter einem Baum vorsichtig und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als er bemerkte, wie sich nun eine der Frauen um die Ästchen und Blätter kümmerte, die sich in den grauen Haaren des alten Mannes verfangen hatten.

Deswegen sah der Zauberer also immer so adrett aus, auch, wenn sie durch die größte Wildnis gewandert waren.

Immer noch voller Ungläubigkeit machte er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Lager und stolperte unversehens über Legolas – bessergesagt: Über eine Horde mehr oder weniger kreischender Teenis, die eifrig seine Haare bürsteten, sein Gesicht puderten und sich um seine verdreckten Kleider kümmerten. Auch ein paar ältere Frauen waren dabei, die sich etwas zurückhaltender, aber dennoch eifrig an der Aktion beteiligten.

„Hallo Boromir", wurde er freundlich begrüßt und er starrte den Elben, der auf einem bequemen Stuhl saß und sich gerade die Fingernägel reinigen ließ nur fassungslos an.

„Wa-ha-s?", brachte er schließlich krächzend hervor. Das mußte irgendein Zauber sein, der ihm hier die Sinne vernebelte – glaubte er – bis ihm Legolas, der zu allem Überfluß auch noch mit diesen Frauen flirtete, erklärte: „Das sind Fans.. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie herkommen, aber sie sind sehr begeistert von mir und ganz hilfreich." Dabei grinste er noch schelmisch und zwinkerte einem der Mädchen zu, das durch die ihr zu Teil gewordene Aufmerksamkeit beinahe in Ohnmacht fiel.

Der Gondorianer schluckte. „Deswegen siehst du immer wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus?"

Natürlich nickte Legolas. „Wozu hat man sonst Fans?", fragte er und streckte schon die Füße, damit ihm seine Stiefel ausgezogen und gesäubert werden konnten. Er schien überhaupt nichts gegen diese _Behandlung_ zu haben.

Boromir blinzelte, aber die Bilder verschwanden immer noch nicht – also mußten sie wohl wahr sein. Gandalf und Legolas hatten heimliche Diener, die sich um ihr Wohlergehen zu kümmern schienen, weil sie so beliebt waren. „Was ist mit Aragorn?", fragte er plötzlich. Der war so aufrecht und edel, daß er garantiert auch etliche Frauen begeisterte. Wieso sah er trotzdem immer aus, als wäre er von einer Horde Orks überrannt worden?

Nun grinste der blonde Elb erst recht. „Oh, der ist Arwen treu… was glaubst du, warum er so gut zu Fuß ist?" Und als Boromir nicht verstand meinte er: „Er rennt ihnen einfach davon."

„Aha!" Etwas Intelligenteres fiel ihm einfach nicht ein in diesem Moment. Im Geheimen begann sein Ego ihn jedoch zu fragen, warum er nicht auch schon längst ein paar solcher ‚Fans' begegnet war. So schlecht sah er schließlich nicht aus.

Wie aufs Kommando zupfte ihn etwas am Ärmel und als er nachsah, stand eine ca. 25jährige neben ihm, die ihn mit ihren unnatürlich langen Wimpern anblinzelte. „Boromir, mein Liebster…", flötete sie dabei und kam ihm bedrohlich nahe.

Mißtrauisch beugte sich der Krieger von ihr weg, doch sie folgte ihm, hing schon beinahe auf ihm drauf und ihre Hand fuhr provozierend seinen Brustharnisch hinab, wodurch er seinen Wunsch ebenfalls solche Fans zu haben, urplötzlich äußerst bereute. Er beschloß eiligst sich Aragorns Vorbild anzupassen, murmelte ein entgeistertes „Ich muß hier weg!" und nahm die Beine in die Hand, um zu fliehen.

Lieber war er dreckig und müffelte ein wenig, als daß noch mehr von denen auftauchten, die ihn dann noch befummelten. Die Frage, wie die Hobbits mit ihren Fans umgingen und ob sie überhaupt welche hatten, wollte er schon gar nicht mehr beantwortet haben.

Ende

* * *

Na, was haltet ihr von dieser Erklärung? Kommentar?

Ciao M


End file.
